ffxivfandomcom-20200223-history
Patch 2.05
Patch 2.05, unofficially named Halloween 2013 or Lightning Strikes, was the first patch for the relaunched version of Final Fantasy XIV. The patch contained a series of fixes for issues and bugs, and was also aimed at making the grind a bit easier on the players. The transportation cost for ferries and airships was lowered, EXP gain for gathering levequests was increased, gil and tomestone drops in the end-game content was increased, some additional spawns for various mobs were introduced, and the Lightning Strikes event was added. New Items Weapons Official patch notes Playable Content * The quest required for promotion to second lieutenant within a Grand Company has been changed. :* Players who have accepted the quest Twisted Beliefs but have yet to clear Amdapor Keep are required to abandon the quest and accepted the quest Gilding the Bilious * Airships and ferry fares have been reduced. :* Chocobo porter fees will remain the same. * Experience received from miner and botanist guildleves has been increased. * Additional details regarding quest progression have been added to the journal entries for the subquest A Relic Reborn. Battle System * In addition to improving instance server stability, additional servers have been added for the following duties: ** The Wanderer's Palace ** Amdapor Keep * The number of Allagan Tomestones of Philosophy awarded for completing the following duties has been increased: ** The Wanderer's Palace ** Amdapor Keep * The number of Allagan Tomestones of Mythology awarded for completing the following duiest have been increased: ** The Wanderer's Palace ** The Howling Eye (Hard) ** The Navel (Hard) * Enemies in the following duties will now drop gil. ** The Wanderer's Palace ** Amdapor Keep ** Castrum Meridianum ** The Praetorium * Mechanics and enemy positioning have been adjusted in the following duties: ** The Wanderer's Palace ** Castrum Meridianum * Karakul can now be found in the following areas: ** Coerthas Central Highlands - Dragonhead ** Coerthas Central Highlands - Whitebrim ** Coerthas Central Highlands - Providence Point * The respawn rate of diremites in the North Shroud has been adjusted. Items * The following changes have been made to the materia melding interface: ** The order of categories in the pulldown menu has been adjusted. ** A confirmation window will be displayed when converting currently equipped gear into materia. * Unused gear will be bound to a character after engaging in battle, crafting, or gathering even once, regardless of item level. * Walnut bread is no longer sold by the Shopkeep NPC located in Eastern Thanalan - Drybone (13,24). System * Experience gained by botanists and miners from level 16 onwards has been increased. * The locations of level 30 gathering points in the Central Shroud have been adjusted. * Enhancing effects and enfeebling effects applied to another player or enemy by your character will now always appear to the left of all other status effects underneath the target bar. * Players will only be allowed to create a maximum of eight characters per service account every twenty-four hours. : * We have confirmed that RMT groups have been abusing low-level quests to acquire gil by repeatedly recreating characters. We realize this change also affects our customers, and we ask for your understanding as we continue to implement measures to prevent RMT activities. The following issues have been addressed: * An issue wherein players were able to abandon the quest to unlock levequests. * An issue wherein a player walking within range of a FATE while progressing certain levequests would cause information such as the timer and progress counter to not update properly (PlayStation 3 version only). * An issue wherein players were unable to join an instance via the Duty Finder under certain circumstances. * An issue wherein players occasionally got stuck in the terrain while using the Chocobo Porter. * An issue wherein players were detected by monsters while using the Chocobo Porter. * An issue wherein aggro lines would occasionally not display properly during the instance "The Howling Eye (Hard)." * An issue wherein players were able to fight monsters in the instanced dungeon "Amdapor Keep" without taking any damage. * An issue wherein the Duty Finder would replenish party members for the instanced dungeon "Amdapor Keep" after defeating the last boss. * An issue wherein monsters in the instanced dungeon "Binding Coil of Bahamut - Turn 5" became immobilized under certain circumstances. * An issue wherein pets were unable to enter a specific room in the instanced dungeon "Haukke Manor." * An issue wherein chests in the instanced dungeon "The Sunken Temple of Qarn" did not include thaumaturge and arcanist weapons within the list of possible rewards. * An issue wherein players were not weakened after getting raised. * An issue wherein players were unable to use their pet’s actions while casting a spell. * An issue wherein the target rings and area-of-effect predictors did not display under certain circumstances. * An issue wherein Eos/Selene did not use Embrace to heal players under certain circumstances. * An issue wherein if a player crafted immediately after receiving benefits from food, the effect of crafting actions were increased by one turn. * An issue wherein players occasionally lost the ability to control their character when trying to meld a materia that was restored from a cracked materia. * An issue wherein a player’s game client would crash, or they would lose control of their character, if they initiated a trade with another player and the opposing player canceled the trade. * An issue wherein a player changing areas after their companion is KO’d would not be able to summon their companion. * An issue wherein players were able to target their minion even if it was filtered through the character configuration settings. * An issue wherein a player would occasionally target a pet before an enemy when attempting to target the nearest NPC/object. * An issue wherein if a player attempted to perform a ground-target action, a point on the ground was selected before the player actually chose it. * An issue wherein the game client would occasionally crash if a player inserted text via the “Enter” key under certain circumstances. * An issue wherein a player’s game client would occasionally crash if they moved the Duty List while in the HUD layout mode and then logged out of the game. * An issue wherein if a player had their screen resolution set to 480p, their chat window would shift to the right every time they logged into the game (PlayStation 3 version only). * An issue wherein the directional pad of a gamepad would be non-responsive when using a certain gamepad (Windows version only). * An issue wherein a character’s face would occasionally not display properly if the character was created using saved appearance data. * An issue wherein a player would occasionally lose control of the game during the character creation process. * An issue wherein a player would occasionally lose control of the game if they continuously attempted to login to a World that is full. * An issue wherein the MP value displayed on the “/macroicon” icon does not change when a player gained a level. * An issue wherein the text command “/macroicon ‘Jump’” did not display the correct icon. * An issue wherein the icon displayed via “/macroicon” did not turn red when the target was not within range. * An issue wherein a player would occasionally lose control of the game when they executed the text command “/hotbar” or “/crosshotbar” via their chat window. * An issue wherein the job levels (summoner and scholar only) displayed in the Edit Search Info interface was incorrect. * Grammatical errors within the text found in the Duty List, Journal, and NPC dialogue. Countermeasures have been implemented for the following issues: * An issue wherein a player would occasionally not be able to progress within an instanced battle. * An issue wherein an NPC would occasionally become non-responsive while progressing a quest. * An issue wherein the background music and the sound effects would not play properly under certain circumstances. * An issue wherein the opening would not play under certain circumstances and prevented the game from starting properly. Category:Patches